This invention relates to a vaporizer, and more particularly to an electric vaporizer which permits the vapor to cool before being discharged to the surrounding environment.
Steam vaporizers generally comprise a pair of opposed electrodes in communication with an electrical power source. The electrodes are generally housed in a boiling chamber containing a quantity of water or some other liquid. The electrodes are immersed in the water, which creates a resistance between the two electrodes. Passing an electrical current between the electrodes heats the water to its vaporization temperature, 100.degree. C. This hot vapor exits the boiling chamber and discharges into the surrounding environment.
Typically one uses a vaporizer to help relieve cold and flu symptoms or to add moisture to a living environment. The elevated temperature of the vapor may result in steam burns to persons or animals that come in contact with the vapor as it is discharged from the vaporizer. The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a structure for cooling the vapor before discharging it into the environment.